Consequências
by lilika1
Summary: Jou tinha um objetivo em mente: Descobrir quem era o seu pai! Ela somente não achava que esta era a parte mais fácil de sua situação. Ok, era muito legal que Uzumaki Naruto fosse o seu pai! O Nanadaime de Konoha. Grande Herói da Quarta Guerra Ninja. Mas, infelizmente, Naruto já tinha a sua própria família e uma reputação como ninja em jogo, no meio disso.


" _Há pouco mais de quinze anos atrás..._

 _Naruto estava jantando com seus amigos no Ichiraku Lamen. Fazia pouco mais de quatro meses que a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja havia terminado, mas ainda assim, eles tinham muita coisa para fazer, como ajudar á reconstruir seu país e levantar novamente as lacunas deixadas por tudo o que aconteceu. Era muito trabalho á ser feito._

 _Shikamaru era agora o assistente do nono Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, escolhido após Tsunade decidir se aposentar fazia poucas semanas. Naruto ainda tinha o seu braço sintético em andamento, pois perdeu o seu durante a sua luta com Sasuke. Chouji estava começando um namorinho á distancia com Karui da Aldeia da Nuvem, Sakura estava com um projeto de um hospital psiquiátrico infantil ao lado de Ino e Kiba estava auxiliando as coisas na reconstrução. Fazia algum tempo que não se encontravam e precisavam colocar a conversa em dia._

 _Mesmo assim, era notável o quanto Konoha parecia alegre naquela noite em especial. Com musica e as barracas de comida. Era quase como se fosse um festival e não era somente uma impressão. Konoha vinha recebendo muitos visitantes de todos os cantos do mundo Shinobi desejando conhecer Naruto, apelidado de " O grande herói que deu um fim á guerra"._

 _E foi em um momento de conversa animada do grupo que devorava seu lamen, que duas meninas se aproximaram deles, sorrindo:_

 _\- Você é Uzumaki Naruto, certo?_

 _O loiro pareceu um pouco espantado com a aproximação repentina das moças, mas isto estava se tornando comum e coçou a cabeça sem-graça, ao se desviar do assunto dos amigos:_

 _\- Sou eu sim. – Respondeu com um sorriso:_

 _\- Nós somos grandes fãs sua! – Elas responderam em conjunto – Viemos de muito longe para te ver!_

 _\- Ah sim... – O loiro pareceu ainda mais sem-graça, mas foi simpático – Isso é muito legal! Fico feliz com isso!_

 _\- Não quer sair com a gente?!_

 _\- Bom, é que agora eu estou ocupado. O que querem comigo? – Ele podia ouvir os amigos segurando o riso atrás de si. As meninas o olharam ainda mais animadas:_

 _\- Dar uma voltinha!_

 _Antes que Naruto soubesse o que responder e que seus amigos caíssem na gargalhada pela situação, já que entendiam bem mais que o pobre loiro ingênuo o que elas queriam, uma voz chamou as garotas:_

 _\- Ei, histéricas! Onde estavam? Procurei vocês por toda a parte!_

 _Uma jovem de pele escura e cabelos e olhos negros se aproximou. Com as mãos no bolso, fones de ouvido e um estilo despojado, ela tinha as feições irritadas por ter sido deixada de lado em uma cidade desconhecida:_

 _\- Desculpa. Mas sabia por que queríamos vir aqui._

 _\- E não perderam tempo de ciscar em cima de um macho, quando viram um._

 _Sakura deu uma risadinha com o comentário da moça, já que estava estressada com aquelas meninas que apareceram do nada. Os rapazes pararam de conversar e somente observavam enquanto Naruto não sabia o que fazer:_

 _\- Você não está entendendo! Ele é o Uzumaki Naruto! – Uma tentou se justificar, mas foi cortada pela morena:_

 _\- Não estou nem aí! Aposto que ele não vai achar nada legal que as duas tenham me deixado sozinha assim! – Ela encarou Naruto – Certo?!_

 _\- Sim! Isso! Isto... Não... Foi legal._

 _E conforme fala a sua voz sumia, até que as garotas desanimadas saíram andando e a jovem foi atrás delas, ainda as xingando. Mas não sem antes lançar outro olhar curioso e de quem pedia desculpas pela inconveniência._

 _\- Você está com a corda toda, hein Naruto! Quem me dera duas garotas em cima de mim assim! – Kiba brincou: E a terceira que chegou depois?_

 _\- Vocês são uns safados mesmo! – Sakura gritou com Kiba, que se encolheu como um cachorrinho abatido:_

 _\- Fale pelo Kiba. – Shikamaru desconversou – Eu estava quieto no meu canto._

 _E todos riram enquanto Naruto olhava em direção para onde a jovem havia ido:_

 _\- Aquela garota é bonita, vocês não acham?_

 _Todos eles acharam estranho Naruto ter dito aquilo de maneira tão repentina, já que ele era mais tapado para essas coisas do que tudo. Mas logo tudo virou uma brincadeira para cima dele e continuaram a comer e a bater papo._

 _Mais tarde, todos voltavam para a casa pelas ruas, que agora estavam um pouco mais vazias. Parece que eles haviam passado um pouco da hora e ficaram mais tempo do que esperavam no Ichiraku. Foi quando novamente viram a moça que apareceu no Ichiraku mais cedo no final da rua._

 _Ela parecia frustrada e estava novamente sozinha. Sakura comentou isto enquanto se aproximavam dela e Naruto tomou a dianteira para saber se ela estava bem:_

 _\- Aquelas vagabundas me deixaram sozinha de novo e eu não consigo achar o meu hotel._

 _\- Eu posso te ajudar a encontrar. – Sakura o olhou novamente espantada. Naruto estava claramente demonstrando um interesse estranho na moça. E não podia negar que entendia o motivo. Mas a garota tinha uma boca tão suja que nem dava para sentir nada sobre ela, além de incomodo – Sabe o nome dele?_

 _\- Tsutsuji Hoteru. – Ela pegou um papel em seu bolso do casaco - Pelo que consigo ler dos caracteres Shinobi. Não precisa se incomodar. Eu sei me virar sozinha. Elas nem são minhas amigas. Conheci elas na estrada e achei elas legais. Eu só faço besteira._

 _\- Eu entendo. – Naruto coçou a cabeça sorrindo e a jovem sorriu também:_

 _\- Além do mais, você está com seus amigos._

 _\- Não! Não se incomodem com a gente. Leva ela para o hotel, Naruto. – Kiba comentou e Shikamaru cutucou o braço do amigo para deixar de ser tão espaçoso. Naruto claramente estava atraído pela moça, mas não precisavam joga-lo na cama dela. E pela cara, ele não sabia que era isto o que sentia. Tesão mesmo._

 _\- Bom... Então, eu vou aceitar a sua ajuda, Uzumaki Naruto. – O loiro sorriu para a morena, que sorriu de volta – Eu sou Lore. É um prazer te conhecer pessoalmente._

 _\- Digo o mesmo Lore._

 _Naruto se despediu de seus amigos e os dois desceram juntos pelo caminho um ao lado do outro, iniciando uma conversa qualquer. Ao observá-los os outros se perguntavam se havia sido uma boa ideia..."_

\- Só faltam mais dois na lista. – A jovem loira com a face meio coberta segurava o papel de oficio simples, onde estavam escrito cinco nomes, porém três deles estavam riscados. Ela tinha um olhar de convicção por trás de sua máscara preta e seus outros dois amigos olharam a folha junto com ela:

\- Escuta Jou, o que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo?

O rapaz, de nome Jamal, perguntou em um tom de voz preguiçoso. Ele também mascarado e o sentido da pergunta se dava ao fato de estarem em um dos prédios mais impenetráveis do País do Fogo. Era lá que estavam guardados desde documentos importantes, quanto amostras de DNA de muitos ninjas importantes na história. Eles estavam em um dos telhados, em uma área bem escura e talvez o único lugar onde pudesse ficar um pouco mais de tempo antes de serem rastreados pelos ANBU.

O que por si só era um perigo e ao mesmo tempo um feito enorme. Mas entrar em lugares perigosos, não era problema para Jou. Assim como sair e era nisto em que a loira se apoiava firmemente.

\- Procurando informações sobre meu possível pai.

\- Acha que a sua mãe ficou mesmo com esse cara? – Shondra deu uma boa olhada no último nome da lista antes de se sentar com o notebook na mão - Ele é tipo uma lenda.

\- Não sei, mas não custa nada tentar.

\- Vai custar que talvez estejamos quebrando umas 12 leis federais desse País do Fogo.

\- E você adora isso Jamal.

\- Pois é! – Ele riu - Bora lá, Jou. Faz sua mágica!

\- Shondra, eu entrei no sistema de câmeras e troquei as imagens da sala que vamos entrar por uma de uma hora atrás que vai ficar rodando em looping.

\- Entendi.

\- Do lado dessa estão as filmagens em momento real. Você vai ficar de olho nelas e informar pelo fone se te alguém se aproximando da sala.

\- Pode deixar! Menina, como fez isso? Você é um gênio!

A moça comentou surpresa. Shondra tinha uma habilidade bem destrutiva e não poderia dar certo na missão, já que precisavam de cautela. Segundo o plano de Jou eles precisariam invadir uma das salas e pegar uma amostra de dna para fazer o exame e constatar qual dos dois últimos nomes na lista que sua mãe lhe deu, era o seu pai.

Após a afirmativa da amiga de que estava tudo certo com as câmeras, a loira girou as mãos e um circulo amarelo abriu na frente deles. Ela e Jamal passaram e saíram na sala que Jou havia mencionado antes.

Havia muitas prateleiras altas e tudo parecia devidamente organizado em seu lugar. Shondra ficou de olho nos quatro guardas do lado de fora que vigiavam tudo e não pareciam ter percebido que alguém havia entrado. Enquanto Jou ía para a prateleira procurando um dos últimos nomes Jamal encontrou o outro:

\- Por que descobrir sobre o seu pai é tão importante? A sua mãe não te criou tão bem sozinha esse tempo todo? – A moça perguntou pelo fone, já que quando saiu nessa jornada com a amiga, não se imaginava invadindo um complexo como aquele:

\- Eu sei, Shondra. Mas eu também sinto que ela está me escondendo coisas. Como o fato de eu ter uma reserva de Chakra tão grande. Eu quero saber. Mas ela não me conta. E depois diz que não há segredos entre nós.

Ela respondeu:

\- Preste atenção, Jou. Acho que eles podem ter um ninja sensorial com eles. Os guardas começaram a se movimentar de uma maneira estranha.

A loira entortou os lábios, irritada. Não havia tempo para uma análise detalhada então instruiu Jamal que jogasse um Genjutsu na sala, enquanto ela pegava as amostras e colocava em sua bolsa. Ela já imaginava que eles tivessem alguém para rastrear presenças novas no complexo. Não era tão fácil assim e sabia que se não tivesse o seu portal talvez nem conseguissem escapar.

Jamal fez um sinal de mãos com o símbolo do tigre, boi e cachorro e esticou uma das mãos para frente, enquanto mantinha dois dedos levantados e outro abaixado com a outra mão. Logo uma barreira invisível foi acionada ocultando a presença deles ali:

\- Jou, anda rápido com essa porra. Não vou conseguir segurar muito tempo!

\- Bora então. Já peguei tudo. Não quero virar uma criminosa.

E ela moveu as mãos e outro portal se abriu. Jamal desfez o sinal de mãos e pulou para fora logo atrás de Jou e o portal se fechou, no momento em que os guardas entraram na sala.

Os dois saíram do portal no telhado e ela imediatamente criou outro portal, com Shondra pegando o notebook e desaparecendo nele.

Como se nunca tivessem estado ali antes...


End file.
